


Cat's Out of the Bag

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Cat's Out of the Bag

"Honestly, Harry, just because he hasn't proposed doesn't mean you're not together."

"He was trying to avoid the advances of Professor Sinistra and you know how Zabini was following me around," Harry said, exasperated. "I know what you're thinking—"

Ron snorted. "You couldn't possibly, mate."

"—but no one bothers us anymore."

"That's because no one wants to be on the receiving end of one of Snape's nastier hexes. I'd wager," Ron said casually, "the fact that you're pregnant means something."

Harry glanced over Ron's shoulder.

Ron turned to see Snape standing behind him, smirking.

"Point to Mr Weasley."


End file.
